Sweet Dreams
by SolidFigments
Summary: Yugi is a servant at the Pharaoh's palace, and looks into his son's room to see if he needs anything. YamiYugi.


"As you wish master." I reply, bowing at the man in front of me. The Pharaoh has asked  
  
me to look into his son's room to see if he needs anything. I bow again before walking away.  
  
As you can see, I am a slave. Fortunately, I am liked by the Pharaoh and Yami, his son.  
  
Pharaoh believes that without me, his son wouldn't be as happy as he is today. I quietly walk  
  
down the hallway to Yami's room. It's weird that I look so similar the Pharaoh's son, yet we  
  
aren't related in anyway. To be honest, I'm glad we aren't related.  
  
I step in front of the door to Yami's room and let out a small sigh, closing my eyes. I've been  
  
in this family for three years, and have had this silly crush on Yami since then. No one knows  
  
how difficult it is to control a blush everyday for three years. Slowly opening his door, I slip  
  
inside. I look over to his bed and a small smile graces my features. Yami is lying at the corner of  
  
his bed, practically hanging off it. Shaking my head I walk up to him silently. Staring at him a  
  
second longer I carefully lift his body, moving him to the center of the large bed. Fetching the  
  
blanket that fell to the floor earlier, I place it over his lower body. Silently I sit next to him and  
  
watch him quietly. His sharp features but gentle expression make him look so peaceful.  
  
Stretching slightly I run a hand through his hair, smoothing it out. The silky strands seem to slip  
  
out of my fingers as I touch the golden bangs in front of his face. Deep in thought I slide my  
  
hand down his cheek, reveling in the softness.  
  
Suddenly as I start to move away two hands grip my hips and pull me down. I gasp in surprise,  
  
trying to free myself without waking the slumbering teen. Instead of loosening his hold, he  
  
wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. What on earth could he be  
  
dreaming about?  
  
"Master?" I whisper shakily. Despite fantasizing about this happening for the longest  
  
time, I feel panic deep in my stomach. What if his father notices me gone? I'm aware that he's  
  
still asleep; what happens if he awakens? Suddenly he releases me, and I try to move away  
  
again. I'm just about out of his reach when he reaches out and grabs me again, this time  
  
dragging me to him and rolling over, with him above me and his hands on either side of my face.  
  
My breathing speeds up as he strokes my cheek, bending his arms and leaning into me. Oh why  
  
didn't I know he sleep walks.er. whatever!?  
  
I feel trapped as he leans in. My eyes slowly close as his lips descend onto mine. Despite how  
  
nervous and panicked I am, I kiss back, earning a small sound of satisfaction. Deepening the  
  
kiss, Yami glides his tongue over my lips. I gasp in surprise. How can someone kiss like this  
  
without being aware of it?? The question flees my mind when his slick, warm tongue enters my  
  
mouth, sliding along my own. I suppress a moan as I wrap my arms around his back, trying to  
  
pull him closer to me. Slowly lowering his body onto mine, he starts kissing me more  
  
passionately, dominating the kiss before I could even register.  
  
As I try to win this wet duel with him, he moans louder before retreating his tongue, sucking  
  
my bottom lip lightly. A soft moan escapes me as well as a gasp as he leaves my mouth totally,  
  
kissing down my jaw line. My other senses that were out of focus immediately sharpen and I try  
  
to pull away from Yami's touches, pushing at his shoulders. A low growl erupted from the prince  
  
and I stop my attempts immediately, shutting my eyes tightly. As I feel his tongue run up neck, I  
  
whimper, trying to shrink into the mattress bellow me.  
  
"Y-Yami, wake up. Please stop." The assault on my neck stops, and the warm body  
  
above me tenses. Opening my eyes, I stare up into bewildered crimson. Lifting a hand, Yami  
  
tentatively runs his fingers lightly over my slightly swollen lips, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yugi, I'm." Yami started, but couldn't continue, closing his eyes in shame. I simply  
  
watch him, running my hands up and down his back as he rests his head on my chest, holding on  
  
to me almost desperately.  
  
"It's ok master." I begin, trying to sooth the teen above me. He tightens his hold.  
  
"No it's not! I could've. I could've."  
  
"But you didn't," I reply, running my fingers along his spine. He shivers, sighing.  
  
"Thank the gods. Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Yes.?" I answer quietly, raising an eyebrow. Yami only snuggles into me.  
  
"Good, because you're not moving." Laughing lightly, I close my eyes, sleep taking over  
  
my senses.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
This story is one I wrote a while ago.  
  
Jack: Isn't it peachy?!?! *hugs story*  
  
Orion: Plus, you can put someone else in the position Yugi's in if you want to, like Seto or Anzu. if you prefer. *hides used Anzu dart board*  
  
Kiara: Die Apricot. *stabs Anzu picture with pencil*  
  
.. Eh heh heh. Not our cup of tea obviously. Please review if you have time. ^_^ 


End file.
